KanoKido Hogwarts Christmases
by YouHaveBeenSmythed
Summary: So this is for you Meli your secret santa present for me i hope you enjoy!
1. First Christmas

Hogwarts 1st Christmas

The holiday season for all the witches and wizards at Hogwarts had almost began, most students were bustling around excited getting ready and making sure they had everything packed up in order to go and see their families. You could feel the high spirits in the air whilst watching everyone flitting around, exchanging presents with friends they wouldn't get too see for a while, making the most of the great halls abundance of foods and getting cosy by the fireplace.

Though she should also be in high spirits like everyone else during this time Tsubomi was feeling the opposite, it would be her first time home since she got to Hogwarts. And most importantly since she got sorted into Gryffindor and not Slytherin like the rest of her family, it was just one other thing for her parents to resent her for. She had hoped when coming here she'd get sorted into Slytherin then maybe her parents might start liking her more since she'd continue on the Kido pure blood legacy, but she was no pure blood and the legacy wasn't continuing with her.

Honestly though she was happy with her house, it definitely felt right in her heart that she was meant to be in it. She just wasn't like the other Kido's which she'd really always known from the way her father resented her.

Her voice got caught in a sigh thinking of these things and how she just wished she could stay behind with Kousuke for the winter, Hogwarts felt like home, people were kind and weren't always degrading her for the simplest things…. She'd made friends here; it had quickly become her favourite place so the thought of going home and being subjugated to the judgements of her father just made her extremely upset.

Shuuya who just so happened to enter the grand hall and spot Tsubomi was on the other end of the feeling spectrum. He was really looking forward to going home so he could see his mother again and tell her all about what he'd got up too here at Hogwarts! Of course they had exchanged some letters but it was going to be so much better when they see each other in person, he had really missed his mother. He had been worried about leaving her in the first place because he wouldn't be there to look after her but she told him she really wanted him to go, she'd be fine on her own.

There had been tensions between them with money for everything but he eventually ended up on the train to Hogwarts. And though he missed his mother a lot… there were some things he didn't miss so much. The marks that she'd made from hitting him had all disappeared, it's the first time in a while his skin has looked so clear, but well he told himself he deserved that anyway for being such a burden on mother, still it was nice. And he'd made friends here, his first ever friends, if only he could stay with them during the holidays too he knew that would be fun.

Tsubomi was actually the first friend he had ever made, he could remember clearly that day he ended up lost trying to get too class then Tsubomi timidly came up too him and they made their way together to the room and since then they just stuck together, then Kousuke came along and they turned into a trio who always spent their time together. He was kind of jealous the both of them were both in Gryffindor and shared the same dorm whilst he was in Slytherin alone.

Seeing Tsubomi now he noticed that she didn't seem to be in a particularly cheerful mood and he wondered why since she must have been as happy to go back to see her family as he was right?

"Hey Tsubomi what's up with you, we're going home soon!" He came right up beside her and sat down not really taking into account one's personal space.

She was so lost in her own thought that she became surprised by the boy's sudden voice and appearance she jumped slightly which made Shuuya chuckle amused by the reaction. A glare flashed its way onto her face for a moment as she looked upon her friend but she heard his question and instead of retaliating to his scare with a hit she shrugged her shoulders not wanting to talk about the reason she wasn't looking forward to going home. Parents were supposed to love you and it made her jealous seeing Kano so happy to go back to see his mum because he had someone he cared for deeply who loved him but she didn't have that in her parents, the closest she came was her elder sister who wasn't really around lot at home from her being really busy, but at least during the Christmas time she was sure she'd see her.

Thinking about her sister made a small smile go on her face and Shuuya grinned at her.

"There you go, were you just sad to be leaving Hogwarts? I know I'm going to miss it too whilst we're away but it's not going to be that long" it was his time to shrug his shoulders then and he gazed upon Tsubomi waiting for her reaction.

Well he was partially correct she was sad to be leaving Hogwarts but of course he didn't really understand and she'd like to keep it that way so in response she nodded to him.

"Yeah I'm going to miss it, but you're right we'll be back soon anyway" she had to force a small smile out at him then and then hopefully this subject would just be dropped.

Shuuya smiled back at her but he'd spent enough time around Tsubomi to know about her a bit and he could just sense that there was something she was keeping or hiding… or maybe he just knew that seen as he was used to doing that himself. Either way he wasn't going to press it anymore right now and changed the topic.

"Ahhh I feel bad for Kousuke though he has nowhere to go and we're not going to be around, he's going to be lost without us" Thinking over to Kousuke he wished that he could take him with him back home but he knew he shouldn't without asking his mother at first and she probably wouldn't agree anyway. He also didn't want to risk him seeing the way his mother acts when he's done something stupid.

Tsubomi was happy with the change of the conversation and nodded

"Yeah he'll probably just hide out in the dorm the whole time" a sigh overcame her thinking about their timid friend. Though she thought that if she was left here without either Shuuya or Kousuke she'd probably just do the same, the people were nice in their dorm and in classes but she hadn't really talk to any of them properly enough and there was no one else she could call a friend, the only two people which she was comfortable around were Shuuya and Kousuke.

Shuuya nodded agreeing with her and sighed a little himself, though even with him if he was at Hogwarts alone he didn't imagine he'd do too much talking to people he was just like Tsubomi the only people he really felt comfortable around were Kousuke and her, he may seem like he's a lot more confident than what he is but that's because of the mask he puts up.

He was about to speak once again but then Filch came into the grand hall exclaiming how the Hogwarts express was going to leave in an hour so they better get their stuff together if they were leaving.

"Well I better go grab my things but I'll see you on the train ok Tsubomi" his legs came up as he patted her shoulder at the same time and then he was making his way down to the dungeons where his dorm lay to collect his things.

Tsubomi went to go to the Gryffindor dorm as well to grab her stuff.

After they collected their things it was time to go down to The Hogwarts Express. Of course Shuuya and Tsubomi sat in the same booth and spent the journey talking like usual. When they came to the station and it was time to part ways there was definitely a slight sadness in the air, this would be the first time the two of them wouldn't see each other for a long time since they first became friends.

"Well I'll see you after Christmas then Shuuya" Tsubomi gave him a slight smile; she really didn't want to go and wished that train journey could have lasted for so much longer.

"Have fun Tsubomi" He nodded back to her and smiled before turning away so he could go on the final leg of his journey home. But he couldn't help but peak one look back at her and give a small wave.

Neither one of them would admit it out loud to the other but they were going to miss each other more than they would miss Hogwarts.


	2. Second Christmas

Hogwarts 2nd Christmas

It was that time of year again where people were getting ready to go back home for the holidays. This year was different for Tsubomi though, she wouldn't be going home like she did last year.

She could still remember last Christmas vividly and she couldn't believe it had been a year since she had seen her parents. Her father was so disappointed and disgusted with the fact that she didn't get into the Slytherin house and showed up the family that he banned her from coming back. She had been that much of a disgrace to him she was kicked out of the family without even a second thought. He had waited until she got back home for Christmas to tell her all this in person that, that Christmas would be the last time she ever spent in their house.

She was lucky she had her sister; she let her stay at her place. If she didn't have her around then Tsubomi would have nowhere to go. After being told she was no longer a part of the family those were her thoughts, what would happen to her, where would she go, would she still even be able to attend Hogwarts with no money for any of the supplies. That was what scared her most not being able to go back to Hogwarts, the place she actually felt like she belonged in some way. Lucky for her, her sister loved her and she wouldn't let those things happen.

And here she was a year later still at Hogwarts researching in the library for her classes seen as there was nothing else to do today, Shuuya was packing his stuff ready to return home and Kousuke had gone somewhere with Mary who was a little Hufflepuff girl he met and since then they basically became inseparable making her like a fourth member to their previous Trio. She was cute and it was nice making another friend, after having Shuuya and Kousuke she thought that would just be it how was she going to connect with someone else but no being in Hogwarts well it was just always full of surprises.

Her mind went back to the day when they first met Mary, Kousuke came along and introduced the shy little girl who hid behind him most the time and when she gained enough courage it was going well for a while before Shuuya said something to startle her and as a reaction she petrified him for a short amount of time. It brought a smile to her face thinking about the memory; it was definitely a good one.

"Is that book really that good?"

A voice appeared right next to her ear making her jump only to see Shuuya grinning next to her.

"Jeez don't be such a creep, I thought you were packing"

"I finished it already, it doesn't take that long Tsubomi" he continued to smile and then sat down next to her.

"I'm trying to study here you know?" her eyes turned back to her book as she shook her head at the idiot

"Wahh come on Tsubomi it's Christmas time you shouldn't be studying and we won't get to see each other in a while don't you want to spend some time together"

A sigh fell from her lips and she closed her book to look at him, he was right they wouldn't see each other in a while and the fact made her a little sad, but she didn't show that she just glared at him to show her annoyance with him interrupting her studying.

Of course he just grinned even wider at her seen as he got his way "It's going to be so boring on the train this year, sure you're not going back home?"

Neither Kousuke nor Shuuya knew anything about her family situation even though she trusted them without a doubt it's just not something she wanted to share. Her head shook showing no emotion though even from him mentioning it her heart constricted slightly, it did still hurt… it would always hurt. 

Shuuya stared at her for an extra moment without speaking, he could still tell there was something up but he wouldn't press. He could remember after she came back home last year she would barely speak for weeks and he knew that she was baring something, something happened at her home but she has never told him. He wanted too know, he was her friend after all he didn't want her to be upset but it seemed the best he could do was just hold her hand whenever she looked like she was getting sad. It became a thing he ended up doing often within the last year.

He felt like she needed it once again right now and lifted his hand out placing it on top of hers "Try not to be too bored without me, third wheeling Kousuke and Mary should be a blast eh?" he was just trying to change the subject now to make the mood a little happier once again. He knew he'd succeeded when she squeezed his hand, her way of saying thanks. It was funny just how much they understood each other. Actually since Mary came into the group they'd definitely spent more time together just them than the previous year, Kousuke and Mary sometimes just went off to do their own thing and so him and Tsubomi were together alone a lot. He liked it just being with her, not like he didn't like being with Kousuke and Mary as well but there was just something different with just them two hanging out.

It made him smile to see a gentle smile come across her face, she was so cute he didn't get to see that smile often enough.

"Hmm I'll try, and you try and not be so clumsy when you're at home"

Now it was his turn to go a little stiff because he knew she was talking about the bruises he'd come back with whenever he came from his house to Hogwarts, he always tried his best to hide them and with the huge robes it was quite easy but with someone you spend so much time with and forgetting there was a couple of slip up and he knew she'd seen them. After a pause his face returned to his usual smile "I'll try" of course she didn't know either about the secrets he held about his home and just like her it wasn't something that he really wanted to talk about.

Shuuya wasn't the only one who could sense something was wrong with her but she knew there was something up that he wasn't telling her, what right did she have to ask about what was really going on when she was keeping something to herself. She wanted to be able to be of some help though so she did all the she could think of and squeezed his hand a little again, she shouldn't of even brought up about the bruises he was just trying to make her feel better and she had to bring a downer to the conversation again but of course with Shuuya he didn't let it show and pulled on her hand.

"Come on Tsubomi lets get out of the library it's boring, there's food on in the great hall and I'm starving"

She nodded her head and then got up "Well I haven't had much to eat yet today so lets go"

He nodded back to her and trying to forget what she said some moments ago he pulled her along by her hand all the way to the great hall. The smell of Christmas was in the air with all the different meats and vegetables and sweets which aligned the tables as floating candles were lit overhead giving the whole room a pleasant glow. It was always magical here during winter… well it was magical always but there was just a special something during the holiday season. He wished he could stay back and enjoy it more with the others but of course he wanted to go back to his mother as well and seen as most of the year he spent his time away from her he had to go back during the holidays.

"Oh look there's Kousuke and Mary" she pointed in the direction of their other two friends and so then they walked to them and sat down, only then was where they finally separated their hands so they could dig into all the good food which lay around on the table in front of them.

With all the good food in their stomach and the distracting talk from all the friends the things which had made them upset before were forgotten about for this moment. Maybe one day they would finally share their secrets but for now this was good.


	3. Third Christmas

Hogwarts 3rd Christmas

The winter season had come round once again and this year Shuuya and Tsubomi were sat outside taking in the scenery of the lake having just recovered from an intense snowball fight with the rest of their friends.

Their numbers had increased once again this year when Mary made friends with a fellow Hufflepuff called Momo and then her brother Shintaro kinda hung around sometimes as well along with his friends Takane, Haruka and Ayano. Ayano was in Gryffindor with Tsubomi and Kousuke and she really took to acting like a big sister for them all. It had been nice for them making new friends. Even though a lot more friends had come into their group it never affected the amount of time which Shuuya and Tsubomi spent together just them, out of everyone they still stuck to each other the most. They were each others first friends and they had this bond which they had with none of the others even Kousuke. They never really acknowledged this bond but they both knew it was there, they were just so comfortable around each other.

As they just sat there in silence next to one another it wasn't awkward it was peaceful and it was nice to have the other beside them, just their presence made them a little brighter.

Shuuya looked over at Tsubomi and smiled a little, she looked so peaceful with her eyes closed, doing nothing but breathing in the crisp winter air. Her cheeks were red from the cold and being hit in the face with snowballs all morning. He almost wanted to take his hands and put them a top her cheeks to help warm them up but he knew she definitely wouldn't appreciate it. He was also tempted to grab her hand which was placed right next to his on the bench, but it wasn't like she needed her hand holding right now so grabbing it and holding it for no reason, well why did he want to do that in the first place. His head shook a little confused with himself and he just decided to ignore it.

"Tsubomi we should have another fight like that with everyone again, hopefully when I come back there will still be snow on the ground, we can team up to bring everyone down" he put a big smile on his face as he looked over to her.

Tsubomi brought her head over to look at Shuuya as he talked then nodded a little back at what he was saying "Yeah that sounds like a good idea" That was right he was leaving the next day like he did every year to go back home, it made her sad not just because he wasn't going to be round but he always came back with some marks and she didn't like the thought of him getting hurt

"It would be nice if you could stay"

He blinked taking in what she said and then smirked nudging his shoulder into her side "You just can't live without me can you Tsubomi?"

A small blush came over her cheeks as she glared at him "Don't be an idiot"

Her reactions always made him chuckle when he teased her, she didn't show emotions all that often and so he liked to tease her to see the different expressions on her face, he wasn't particularly good at making her smile so this was what he settled for.

Just to get on a change of subject she spoke up once again "Mary is worried about that dark wizard who came back, she said he has something against her family"

Shuuya stopped his laughing when Tsubomi brought the conversation to this topic, she was right Mary really had been worried by this news Kousuke had spent his time non stop with her just trying to make her feel better. They didn't really know what was so bad about this guy or why he held so much against Mary's family but they just knew that he really scared Mary.

"Yeah…" he sighed for a moment and then got up off the bench "Well I should go and pack my stuff but I'll see you later Tsubomi"

Her head followed his movements and then she nodded "Yeah I'll see you later"

Shuuya really did have quite a bit of packing to do so it wasn't until the next day which he say his friends. Tsubomi decided to walk with him too the train station she really wanted to say something to him and didn't want the others around and this was the last chance she would get.

There was no one else by them just some people way up in front but they wouldn't be able to hear what she was saying.

"Shuuya…I really think you should stay here"

Of course Shuuya was confused by what she was saying, she had such a serious look on her face he knew she really meant it

"I won't be gone for that long" his shoulders shrugged as he looked at her still curious

"It's not that…I just don't want you too get hurt" of course she was referencing to the fact of his marks and scars, she never really brought it up and before she felt it wasn't really so much her business but she cared about him a lot and she didn't want to see his skin showing the marks of pain he had to endure and he gets them whenever he goes back home.

Shuuya knew straight away that this is what she meant and his face suddenly turned cold, this wasn't something that he wanted bringing up he didn't want people thinking bad of his mother

"Don't worry about it"

She noticed his sudden change in moods, he was cheery a second ago but now his voice had gone low and his eyes were slanting into a slight glare as he gazed at the snow in front of him, not even looking at her.

"I do worry about it, what happens when you go back there i-" 

She couldn't even finish her sentence and he turned his head to her this time his fierce gaze directed straight at her.

"It's none of your business so just shut up about it" his footsteps became faster then wanting to separate some distance between them

Tsubomi was in slight shock, he'd never talked to her like that before. It made her upset that he had but she couldn't let it go just like that and so she picked her footsteps up as well to try and catch up

"Hey, I'm your friend I care about what happens to you"

Shuuya could feel his heart skip a beat at her words, he didn't want to be so mean to her but he didn't want to be talking about this either, all he could do was just push her away for now even if it hurt

"Forget it Tsubomi, go back to the castle I don't want to see you right now"

She was feeling hurt and angry all at the same time, just why was he doing this trying to protect so badly who hurts him and all she's doing is trying to care and he's disregarding what she is saying

"Why are you protecting her so much when you get hurt so much!"

All this time they hadn't stopped walking but now he turned around to face her one last time

"You don't know anything about her! So don't try and act like you do and leave me alone"

His voice had been loud, loud enough that the students in the distance turned around and stopped to see what the noise was, She knew it was useless to try and speak to him right now and they had garnered peoples attention so she just did what she could do and went to leave but not before speaking to him one last time

"Fine, just go"

So he did and that was the last they saw each other for the Christmas.


	4. Fourth Christmas

Hogwarts 4th Christmas

Last Christmas for Tsubomi and Shuuya was hard, knowing they left their final encounter with each other in a good while with an argument. And even when Shuuya got back home they still didn't speak to each other for a good few weeks after because they are both so stubborn, everyone else could tell something was up between them as well though and basically forced them too get things sorted by locking them in a broom cupboard together until they were ok again. It was still awkward for some time before they started to talk to each other again, they had missed each other even if they didn't say that.

Tsubomi went on too telling him about her parents, something which she hadn't told any of the others before and why she never went back home for Christmas anymore. She knew she could trust him and she wanted him to trust her as well so it felt right to get it out there. Shuuya still didn't say much about his mother and Kido didn't push him this time for now even if she did hate it knowing he was being hurt.

Now it was Christmas time once again and even though Shuuya and Tsubomi had well been back together as usual their experience at Hogwarts this year had been different it wasn't so laid back and carefree as the dark wizard who had a grudge against Mary and her family started to show some retaliation and not just against Mary but all of those who were close to her. He was a ruthless psychopath who didn't care about who he was hurting he just did it for fun.

They at least hadn't hurt from him in about a month, there were people after him to try and capture him, they hadn't been successful yet but at least it meant he couldn't torment them every minute of every day.

All of the kids were still worried though, worried what he might do if he's not captured from all they've heard he's a wizard that doesn't mind taking a person's life. It was scary.

And Tsubomi was finding it hard to sleep that night, everyone was already in their beds nice and curled because of course it was lights out right now but Tsubomi wasn't the thoughts of that wizard clouded her mind, especially she knew that Shuuya was leaving for home tomorrow he could do something, Mary will be there and some of their others friends and he hasn't been heard of for a while he could, this is what she kept on thinking.

She wanted to take her invisibility cloak and go and check people were still ok even if she knew they were, but it would be useless anyway she couldn't get into the other dorms so instead she just spent the whole night up and worrying only managing a few patches of sleep here and there.

As soon as the light had come up she was out too see people, of course her first stop was Shuuya. She went down to the dungeons and waited outside the dorm until she found a classmate of theirs and asked them too go and get Shuuya, who was apparently still asleep.

Some moments later and he appeared yawning slightly still feeling a bit tired but his classmate said that Tsubomi was waiting for him and she never usually did this so he was wondering what was wrong.

Honestly she felt like hugging him when she saw him but that would be definitely going over the top so instead she grasped one of his hands within her own.

He was shocked at the sudden movement and looked to her, he could see it clearly she must of got no sleep her eyes looked tired and worn as, this immediately made him a little worried and he tugged on her hand so they could talk in somewhere a little more private because he already knew what she must have been sleepless over with the recent wizard which had been tormenting them.

"Let's sit here"

Eventually he stopped at this bench in a secluded off enough area of the castle where they shouldn't be disturbed

"You couldn't sleep?"

Of course this whole time Tsubomi followed by him not letting go of his hand. Once they sat and he started to talk she nodded her head

"It's that obvious hmm?... sorry for getting you up so early" a small sigh came out of her mouth

"I know it's irrational since you're still here I was just worried about you…and the others, you're going off on the train what if he does something" her eyes were glued to his right now, she was being completely sincere and showing her emotions which wasn't something she did that often.

Shuuya gave her hand a little squeeze as she explained her problem, he had too say he had thought about that possibility as well especially since he hadn't been heard of in a while, he was bound to make his appearance again somewhere unless he was being chased far away which is what he really hoped had happened.

"It's ok Tsubomi we're under extra protection anyway so he couldn't get to us" he gave her a calming smile; he didn't like too see her upset.

She nodded back at what he said, she knew that and she knew she shouldn't worry so much but once they were on that train and leaving she wasn't so sure she could stop herself from worrying one bit anyway. She wished once again he would just stay here for Christmas but of course it wasn't going to happen, not only did she want him around so she'd know that he was safe but he was the best at calming her down, she always felt ok when he's around and since he's going to she's just going to be worrying like mad and having probably a terrible Christmas. But well at least she had him with her right now, feeling his warm hand in hers and seeing his smile she knew right now that he was ok and he was with her which is just all she wanted.

The time went by and they spent it sat their on the bench talking, he had managed to calm her down for now. Eventually he had to get up though because the train was set to leave at a certain time so he had to go and get his things. But once he collected them he was back to her with his suitcase and then it was time to go down to the train. He really didn't want to leave her so much either because he knew she would be worrying so much and he just wanted to be there for her, but he couldn't and that made him upset because he was always there for her when she needed him, he almost wished that she could come with him but that wouldn't go down well with either his mother or her he was sure.

She walked with him like she did last year, this time some more of their friends were with them seen as they were going home for the holidays as well. Of course she stayed right by Shuuya's side and spent the whole time just wanting to reach out and grab his hand once again but she didn't do it.

It was a pleasant walk down, everyone's spirits were high all excited for Christmas and at least these kept the worries at bay for now. When they got to the train station it was all time for goodbyes. Tsubomi got hug attacked by all the girls whilst the boys just said their byes and waved as they got on the train, the final person she had to say goodbye too was Shuuya.

She stood in front of him and he waved too her just like all the other boys, just a normal goodbye but she couldn't help herself now no one was looking so she put her arms around him and wrapped him up in a short hug.

"Come back ok…"

Shuuya was pleasantly shocked, she must of really been worried. Having her so close actually made him blush a little but he was happy and he wrapped his arms around her for that short moment as well. Pulling away he could see her cheeks were slightly flushed as well which he didn't think was from the cold weather, she must be embarrassed from showing so much affection, it made him smile. She really did care for him a lot it was nice when see showed it too him so openly

"I will, have a nice Christmas Tsubomi" then once again he waved and got on the train.

And Tsubomi was left with her burning cheeks watching him go.


	5. Fifth Christmas

Hogwarts 5th Christmas

This year by far for everyone had been the hardest to deal with, Kuroha really kicked up his tormenting making everyone's lives like hell. And he'd done the worse thing imaginable he killed people which they held close. The first target he went In on were Mary's mother and grandfather, the person he held a grudge against was her grandmother but he wanted her too suffer more seeing the ones she held closest die, Mary was lucky she was at Hogwarts or she was sure that he probably would of gone after her as well.

Then he just started picking off as many random targets that were close to their friends as he could, Momo and Shintaro's father, Ayano's parents, A girl called Hiyori who hung around sometimes who Hibiya and Momo especially cared for, All of Kido's family and Kano's mum. Not only did he just kill people's family but them as well, he managed to get a hold of both Haruka and Ayano so they were no longer here.

Everyone had decided to come together after all the horrible events and think of a way to stop him, they couldn't let this go on, have anyone else they cared about be murdered. Of course there were still others trying to catch him but they just weren't doing a very good job, they had been trying for over a year now with no results and Kuroha was able to do this much damage, the rest of their families and people who were close were put under protection but if Kuroha had managed to avoid all these people for so long then just how safe were the others.

They formed their own group together dedicated too training too get rid of Kuroha, they weren't just going to let him get away with all of this.

Right now Kano and Kido were training together, Some of the others had already headed home for the holiday or were just doing something else at the moment, Of course this was the first year Kano couldn't go home too his mum, he tried to keep his emotions in check but it was hard from losing someone so important to him. His mind just tried to focus on getting rid of Kuroha to not let him continue being out there and living ruining other lives, he was sure even after Kuroha finished all his torturing of them he would just move onto some other target and he'd never stop he was just a blood thirsty killer who cared about no one and nothing but his own desire to kill.

His thoughts right now were on Kuroha and how he's never get to see his mum again, it just filled him with so much rage and sadness he didn't even hear when Tsubomi said to stop and he sent another spell straight at her when she wasn't ready causing her too fly back across the ground, her small shriek of as she went flying is what snapped him out of his daze and he ran up to her and made sure to help her sit up straight away and check she was ok.

"Tsubomi I'm sorry I wasn't listening, are you alright? I didn't hurt you badly did I?" there was a clear worry in his voice; she was the last person he wanted to hurt.

She sat up straight away and shook her head indicating that she wasn't hurt "Don't worry about it, it wasn't an attacking spell it just caught me off guard…." She turned her head around to him and she was also worried, he had been pretty out of it, of course it was expecting with all the bad things that happened but she didn't like to see him upset. And just like how he always did in calming her down she reached her hand out and took his giving it a little squeeze "You do need to be more focused, being like that wouldn't help in a real fight"

He was grateful for her hand and actually smiled a little at her, a real smile, something he hadn't used in a while "I know sorry, I was just… I got caught up in thinking about things"

"I know, it must be really hard you won't go home for Christmas this year" she squeezed his hand even tighter, she just wanted him to know she was there for him, he didn't have to bottle up all his emotions like that.

He had been thinking about that but even hearing those words spoken out loud send a sharp pang through his heart; no he'd never see his mother again. It was hard to keep his composure especially looking into her eyes, he couldn't so he lurched his body forward till his forehead lay against her shoulder, he really wanted to cry, he hadn't really let himself cry since he found out about his mum.

Tsubomi knew this of course and she brought a free arm up to stroke his back in a soothing motion, she also hadn't let herself show too much emotion, both of her parents had been killed along with her sister and she felt bad she didn't feel so much for her parents but her sister, but her sister was the only kind one too her in that family and now without her she also had nowhere to go, when school would be over there would be nowhere for her or Shuuya, they were orphans.

She was trying to make him feel better and open up a little to her but in the end thinking about things she couldn't stop herself from letting out some tears, not only was it just her sister but the friends they had lost as well, Ayano who treated them so much like little siblings. She was crying for all of them.

There were some tears coming out of the corner of Shuuya's eyes, hearing Tsubomi crying as well he was a little shocked at first but then he just gripped her tightly in his arms, wrapping them around her and pulling her close to him.

Then they just sat there for a while just letting the tears flow out which they hadn't let spill before, they knew they had each other there for one another, Each others best friend and now undoubtedly the closest that each other had to each other, they were the most important people in each others lives.

It was a bit later but they did eventually pull apart, having their tears finally stopped and they were a bit more composed now.

They didn't move far from each other though, it was still nice to be near to one another.

Shuuya lifted one hand and placed it against Tsubomi's cheek whilst giving her a smile once again

"Thank you"

Tsubomi's heart skipped a beat from the contact and just being so close looking into his eyes, a slight blush overcame her cheeks she just couldn't help it. She gave him a smile in return and nodded slightly

"It's ok, I should thank you as well"

After all she may have started to comfort him but he ended up comforting her as well. His eyes didn't leave hers at all and she could feel his thumb gently caress her cheek, it felt so nice but that wasn't a gesture you'd usually do too your friend is it? I mean when he did it, it made her blush and want to look away… her heart even skipped. These feelings just what were they, Shuuya was the only one who could bring any type of reaction like this out of her.

Shuuya felt similar about her, sometimes she made his heart race and he wouldn't dream of touching another girl like this, he cared about her so much, he couldn't help himself from from wanting to comfort her like this and be close to her, this wasn't how he should think of a friend, he especially shouldn't be thinking how he'd love to close the small distance between their lips.

Tsubomi then put her hand up to place against his hand which was against her cheek, she took it off her cheek and just held it still giving him a smile and trying to keep her blush down.

"We should go get some food we've been training for a while"

He nodded to her in reply and squeezed her hand; he was feeling a bit hungry. With all the emotion and rage which was flowing through him before it had stopped the feelings of his stomach from coming through to his head so he hadn't even realized that he really did need some food.

"Ok lets go then" she made sure to help him up with her hand, and they went to the great hall like that holding one another's hand.


	6. Sixth Christmas

Hogwarts 6th Christmas

Everyone had been training so hard, they had come a significant way with their magical ability and they were coming closer and closer to being able to go against the dark wizard Kuroha. They were lucky to keep him enough at bay that nothing else terrible had befall upon them or their friends but they knew he was planning something.

But they decided this year they should actually try and have a nice Christmas, they needed a pleasant time as their lives had just been filled with gloom for such a long while now.

Shuuya and Tsubomi were walking along the school grounds now; they were going to have a mini Christmas party with the rest of the members of their group later but right now they were just enjoying a peaceful stroll around the outside of the snow covered castle. Things had definitely been intense for so long it was nice to enjoy this little bit of peace for now, especially with each other.

They had both realized in this last year that they held feelings for each other which stretched beyond just best friends but neither of them had told the other just how they feel, there was so many problems they faced that thinking about a relationship with each other was just crazy at this point. But finding themselves together all alone when they are finally in peace the question did come into each others minds, who they say something about how they felt?

Tsubomi knew there were other girls who would love to go out with Shuuya as well, he was pretty popular and she definitely understood why with his charisma and good looks, he could probably get any girl. And then there was her, she wouldn't call herself anything special so why would he want to be with her when he had so many other options… and if she told him how would that affect their friendship if he didn't feel the same way. There were just so many risks involved with saying how she felt that it was hard to find the words, but it also hurt not telling him, she wanted him to know just how much she cared for him.

Shuuya also had some similar worries, for him Tsubomi was the most beautiful girl he'd ever set eyes on, with her personality and looks, too him she was perfect and no other girl could compare. But why would she want him? He was a liar who was bad with showing his feelings, he didn't see himself as someone worthy enough to be with someone as amazing as Tsubomi, but he wanted it so bad. There were also the same thoughts of what would happen if she didn't return his feelings, he didn't want to lose their friendship because he was sure he wouldn't be alright if she ever left him.

So there they were walking along next to each other in silence trapped in their own thoughts of what ifs and maybes, but neither really knew what would happen until they told each other how they felt.

Shuuya was the first too make a move and grabbed a hold of Tsubomi's hand without looking at her because he was blushing just a little bit, they really just held hands when the other needed comforting but they were just enjoying a nice walk here there was nothing to be comforting about, he just wanted to hold her hand in his. 

Tsubomi was surprised by the sudden movement and started blushing a little herself but she didn't pull her hand away from him, she let it be held as she wrapped her fingers around his hand. She knew as well they didn't do that just because so why did he do it now?

He was happy she held his hand back and smiled a little. God he really did love to be with her. His eyes wandered to look over at her face and noticed the slight blush on her cheeks she was so cute. And he couldn't help his eyes from wondering down to her lips, he had wanted to kiss them so badly for so long, even before he even realized his true feelings for her.

Really each other had liked each other before they let themselves realize, ever since they first became friends there was still a little something. He always thought she was cute and amazing and she always thought he was wonderful and cute as well. They were just in denial of themselves knowing about the fears that ran through their head now but just not thinking on them properly. Now though they were more mature they could make the right decision… at least they hoped about this.

They kept on walking for a while more neither of them speaking still until they got to a place where there was no other students around and Shuuya pulled on Tsubomi's hand too stop.

"Ahh we've been walking for a while why don't we rest for a while?"

Tsubomi agreed and sat down on a little bench which was near by, still neither of them let go of each others hand. Her eyes looked over to him and his cheeks were going all rosy from the cold and his hair was sticking out of all different places from under his hat, she thought that he looked really cute and that just made her cheeks flush some more so she turned her head away from him.

Shuuya didn't happen to notice this as he was looking forward at the time but a few moments later he moved his head too look at her, he really wanted to tell her how he felt it was now or never, soon they would be going up against Kuroha, after this winter break there would just be chaos once again. He wanted her too know at least before they fought Kuroha… who knows what could happen then, he didn't like to think about it but someone could lose their live no matter how much they trained in order to prevent it. There may have been many doubts flowing through his mind, and he was selfish but he just wanted her too know and be his; he hoped that even though she deserved more she would accept him.

"Tsubomi…"

Her head turned hearing her name being called out and she was faced with Shuuya looking rather serious.

"Shuuya?"

He had to garner all his courage as he looked at her, how was he even supposed to say this maybe it should be a little more grand but he didn't know, this was all new for him he'd never like a girl like he'd like her before and definitely never confessed to them. A blush ran across his cheeks but he didn't take his eyes of off her.

"I…really like you Tsubomi"

Tsubomi was wondering herself what she should do, what exactly did he mean by that?

"I really like you too Shuuya, we've been friends for a long time"

He shook his head then he hadn't made himself clear enough, god why was this so hard.

"No, well yeah we have but I mean…I want to kiss you"

His cheeks were practically glowing from the confession, she'd have to get what he meant by that.

And she did get what he meant, her cheeks started to glow themselves. So this meant he felt the same way about her that she felt about him? Her heart practically leapt up out of her mouth as it hung open trying to think of the words to say back to him

Hearing her not say anything he began to get a little discourage "But ahhh I don't expect you too feel the same, its fine, I'm sorry this must of put you on the spot"

His words made her realize she needed to say something because he was getting the wrong idea about why she was silent. Her head shook and she blurted out louder than expected

"I want to kiss you too"

Shuuya was in shock hearing this, so she felt the same as well. But he felt so happy they shared the same feelings something he was scared that she wouldn't do because of wanting to be with her so bad.

Both their faces were bright red.

Shuuya ended up smiling at her and placing his hand onto her cheek, he was feeling all shy and embarrassed but she wanted to kiss him and after wanting to kiss her for so long he wasn't going to let this opportunity go. He leaned his head in closer and they just ended up bumping noses at first causing a small chuckle from them both, it was a little awkward but he eventually found her lips.

It was the sweetest little kiss, and neither of them could have asked for anything better for their first one. They stayed together close on that bench for a while letting other small kisses make their way upon each others lips. In that moment it truly felt like a magical Christmas.


	7. Seventh Christmas

Hogwarts 7th Christmas

Finally after all their fighting and hard work Kuroha was brought down so he could hurt no one ever again. And luckily in their fight no one else was killed, there were some injuries but everyone made it out alive which was all they wanted. They all came out ok and he could no longer hurt another person because he died.

And now everyone was left being able to help move on from their losses even though they still hurt a lot, they wouldn't never stop hurting because the people they all lost were important but the person who killed them was gone and they could have some closure.

This would be a relaxing Christmas, just a normal Christmas at Hogwarts with no fights or people dying or getting hurt. They were all looking forward to it a lot especially Shuuya and Tsubomi. It had been a year since they started dating but of course in the time of that year they hadn't had much time to spend quality moments together, they were still preparing for Kuroha and training and then actually going after Kuroha so they had some moments but now they could just focus on each other and that's what they were planning too do this Christmas. For them Christmas was generally a time for lovers to spend together, they were going to make the most of that and make this Christmas wonderful. They both deserved to have this wonderful time after everything.

Lots of people had already gone home for the holidays so there weren't really many people around, taking advantage of that- not like they wouldn't of done that even if there were a lot of people around, Tsubomi had Kousuke sneak Shuuya into the Gryffindor dorm using the invisibility cloak so then her and him could spend some nice time alone together.

Right now Tsubomi was sat on her bed just going through a book not knowing exactly when Kousuke was going to bring Shuuya so for now she was just biding her time until she got some kind of signal that there were here or something. She hadn't really expected to be jumped on by some heavy invisible force that sent her book flying straight out of her hand.

"Ahh, Shuuya!"

There was a chuckle heard from the invisibility and then he poked his head out of the blanket so that was the only thing that could be seen

"Hey there Tsubomi, I'm sure I'm more interesting than the book" He was going to take advantage of this moment, it had felt like it had been so long since he'd last hugged her tightly in his arms and had her close to him, and she was his girlfriend it just wasn't right. He wrapped his arms completely around her and then nuzzled his face up against hers giving her a few cheek kisses too go along with it.

Tsubomi had missed being so close to him as well, she blushed a little at what he was doing but ultimately she was smiling and wrapped her arms completely back around him as well

"Maybe"

He lifted his head up too look at her once again and raised an eyebrow with a smirk

"Just maybe, hmmm guess I'll have to do something more interesting then" as soon as he stopped talking he placed his lips against hers, her lips were so soft and he felt like it had been so long he couldn't help from pushing it a bit further already. He wanted to taste more of her; she was so sweet against his lips and so he pushed his tongue into her mouth letting their tongues collide together. He really couldn't get enough as her tongue pushed back against his and he let his tongue explore as much of her mouth as he could without coming back up for air. He could tell she liked it as well with her reaction back and a slight little moan escaped her making him smirk.

A bit after they had to take a breathe though and Tsubomi's face was more red from before as that deep kiss had come out of nowhere and then she moaned. She couldn't have helped it though she'd just been missing him so much she really just wanted to kiss him some more and soon she kind of got her wish because Shuuya started to place his lips against her, just not her mouth but against her neck.

Each kiss sent a tingle up her spine, jeez why did he have to do this too her. He wasn't being gentle either his kisses just got rougher until he suddenly began sucking on a part of her neck. Her hands which were wrapped around him this whole time had to grip tightly onto his back because that sucking felt too good, it felt so good she ended up letting out a little moan again.

He loved to hear these noises she made, they were so cute and he couldn't help himself from wanting to hear more of them making his hand wander from her back all the way up into her shirt till his hand came up to her breast too stroke.

She really had missed his touch. Her eyes began too close as she let herself feel this pleasure but then she heard some laughing noises come from outside the door so she quickly threw the cloak back over Shuuya's head to hide him. Exactly as he went invisible again three girls walked through the door to the dorm and greeted Tsubomi. She smiled and greeted them back but just their luck, she made a sigh but that almost turned into a moan again so she had to cover her mouth, lucky the other girls hadn't noticed but Shuuya was still doing things to her even now!

Really they hadn't been together like this in so long he didn't want to stop, even though he knew he was going to get yelled at so badly for this. When those girls walked through the door he barely even batted an eyelash and moved his hand instead inside of her bra and then moved his other hand to stroke the inside of her leg.

Tsubomi was finding it hard to keep her composure; she couldn't let this go on in front of these girls so finding an opening she pushed Shuuya off of her making sure the cloak wouldn't come of and quickly jumped off the bed herself, the other girls looked at her a little weirdly but she just smiled and then made her way out of the room.

Shuuya was a bit disappointed but he followed after her until they were out of the Gryffindor dorm so he could take the cloak off. He was grinning at her once it was off to which she glared hard at him and then started to pull on his ear

"Ow hey!"

"You're an idiot; you don't do that with people near! That is so embarrassing I can't believe you"

"I'm sorry I couldn't help myself you were making such cute soun-ow ow ow"

Before he could even finish that sentence she pulled on his ear some more her eyes fixed in a glare as she looked at him

"Don't you dare thing of doing anything like that again" at those final words she let go of his ear and he stood up straight pouting at her.

"Come on Tsubomi it's Christmas be a little nicer"

She was still glaring for some moments more before sighing a little and taking a hold of his hand

"Well don't do stupid things again" She did give him a little smile though, she had found that extremely embarrassing and terrible on his part but she had missed him a little and she was planning on this being a sweet Christmas after all "Lets go find somewhere else to be alone"

He smiled back at her and squeezed her hand tightly in his own "So we can continue what we started?" his face went back into a smirk so she glared back at him and he held his free hand up to indicate he was just messing around.

After that they did find their own room which they had required – the room of requirement and that final Christmas was the best one they had yet. They finally got to spend it together and not just as friends but as lovers exchanging their gifts and kisses all through out the day and night. It was the perfect Christmas and the perfect way to spend their last one in Hogwarts. Soon their time at the magical school would be over, the school that brought them together. It would be sad to say farewell to the place which had been their home for so long but they were ready, ready to go out into the wizarding world and start their new lives together.


End file.
